Kurama's Crystal Stained Rose
by The-White-Wolf-Tragic-Wolf
Summary: Maybe growing up isn't so hard when you know you're not the only one who sees weird shit and people are there to hold your hand?...No that's a lie, rather when everything is out to get you ust light a fire under their ass that'll get their attention. Love, hate, demons, sex, all in a days hour, I just have to find a way to keep my head out of the chopping block.


**Chapter 1**

**Leaving Behind Goodbye**

Okay, so, maybe I wasn't the strongest girl in the city of Brooklyn New York…..alright so I am in no way the strongest girl in the world but I have become stronger thanks to a bunch of crummy events. Of course before I met the creators of these events I was living half way across the globe, being raised around the projects where drugs and alcohol were something you'd see every day. Kids jumping one another, oh and my personal favorite drive-bys, but those weren't I did get myself into some trouble from time to time; the only thing available to me was my cunning, which gave me the chance to get out of nasty situations.

Even with all the crap that surrounded me they weren't anything, only annoying, what was out of order for me was school. Honestly if it wasn't for that stupid principle, no, no, no, _IF_ it wasn't for stupid fate, destiny, gods, Spirit Detectives, and all of that mumbo jumbo spiritual stuff, then I'd be having the time of my life! For instance I and my ass would have graduated at the top of my class, gone on vacation to Italy or something, I would have gone to the Spiderman Convention for Super Heroes, sitting at the table with my mom as she had debating conversations with the women, my two best friends and I would be smacking our lips on nice little cups of _ice cream dots _and we would have gone to High School together_. _But of course as my bad luck seems to have it in for me, I'm stuck training in some stupid Temple hidden away behind some freaking mountains in Demon World!

HA! How Wonderful!?

Anyone want to erase my memory? Anyone? Anyone? All I wanted was a little action here, a little tap there…nothing out of the norm. You know like cars exploding without a reason, or demons who wanted to kill me for my blood; stuff like that should be left in movies!

What the hell do demons, and boys who shoot lights from their fingers, and use flowers as a weapon, and turn into sexy fox men, and fire demons that shoot flaming dragons form their arms! Shooting DRAGONS! Why the hell does it have anything to do with me, me and me!

What's next, King Yama's my dad? I swear I'll bang my head into the wall so hard that I'll get amnesia and forget this all ever existed! I'm serious I'll do it!

Give….. me a minute to catch….my breath…

My life is…. well was considered normal compared to some people, others would even say I would be considered Lucky to have a family consisting of my annoyingly smart sister who was several grades above her normal grade level, and my workaholic mom who worked for a paper company and then there was me. We didn't have much but in our life we were content especialy with each other. Though I complained about the insanity that has entered my life, I've always wondered if anyone has ever struggled growing up with strange abilities such as seeing apparitions and talking to them. I'd see a lot of weird things growing up and I would try to block what I saw, but sometimes I wasn't good at it and there were some things that I couldn't block from my mind. It would usually be a cruelly past death, or remains of the undead and so much more. Since I could see things, those things could see me, smell me and sometimes go after me; unfortunately the reason would be...well I didn't know what the reason was.

At times when I was attacked I would notice a shadow swiftly coming out of hiding and removing the apparition before I was harmed. Then it would disappear just as quickly as it appeared, regrettably my shadow guardian couldn't save me from my nightmares when I slept. Sometimes I dreamt of men hanging from ceilings with a noose around their necks, other ghost stocking humans with vengeance in their eyes, screaming monsters coming after me and just things that a kid should never want to go to sleep with. With the many nightmares getting worse during waking hours I finally told my mother who was not happy about those news at all. As much as my mother knew she didn't specify about the reasons why I could even see things in the first place and began teaching me to shield my ability appropriately. It was like turning down the volume on a TV, I could turn it up or down whenever I wanted to see things.

Funny enough my sister was very much like me except she felt the strong emotions of others rather than see the apparitions like I can. Mom was like us except she didn't talk much of it, and only had a strange look in her eyes whenever she did talk about our abilities. Most of the time she talked about shielding ourselves from all energies and keeping it a secret from other people in general, other than that it was a perfectly normal family without the demons, big shot spirit detectives and all that crap, our ability was as normal as natural to us as is our breathing.

But of course I have to tell you about the stupid things that happened before I moved to Japan! It's the most amazing and important part of this Diary, I mean story.

I was getting ready for school when I noticed the many ghosts hanging around the house and peering through my window. It was freaky, they usually hang around my place but there was more than usual; today seemed to be a special occasion as if something was going to happen. Throughout the day I felt rather strange, like a change was going through me. I told my mother about this and she gave me the eyes…yes the 'I know what you're talking about but I'm not going to tell you nothing.' worst look ever. My mom mumbled something under her breath unintelligently in Japanese. I knew something was up I could feel it somehow; I did know that she was supposed to be leaving for Japan on her business trip very soon. So maybe that could be it, maybe she was going to go through distress or something?

I didn't want to go to school but honestly what if my feelings were incorrect? I can't miss school just because I misinterpreted my senses. Not only that, but that'll give some higher school authority a reason to kick me out. I ignored my feelings and went to school as usual; my sister didn't act any different she went to her prestigious school for the genius kids. Same with mom besides that worry on her face. So maybe I didn't have anything to worry about? That was a total lie, this feeling wasn't going to go away and it was making me uneasy. Whatever was going to happen it was going to really change the world as I saw it.

I suddenly felt this burning sensation in my chest, expanding my lungs and coming up my throat, then it rose to my mouth and left my lips, an escape of air…oh it was just gas thanks to the morning soda.

At school nothing was any different, you know same thing just about every day, with me sitting at my desk reading a Spiderman comic book everyone spread out in their own little corners. The classroom was your average boring one, with all the students huddled in their cliques singing, gossiping, rap battling as well as the bunch of nerds who were off in a corner playing Starscape or some stupid board game; and the ghosts that usually were hanging around gossiping and pranking on the students. Well that was the usual except for the unexpected guests that were snaking around the room as if looking for something. They looked strange; one was a green snake thing with a deformed human head, small beady eyes, no mouth and a wicked big nose. The nostrils flared out as it sniffed at the student's legs and feet; you could see the little black hairs poking out. The strange nostril monster had a companion just as strangely colored in pale yellow, with no eyes, no noes and huge Dumbo ears. The seven-forty-seven ears wiggled around at the noise in the room, looking for something as it slithered along its companion, with its snake like belly.

I almost slipped out of my chair nearly flooring my face into the dirty yellow tiles when those creepy monsters turned to me. I straightened up quickly and tried to shrink into my seat, hoping the little buggers wouldn't come slithering towards my way. These things weren't ghosts which were more transparent; the green and yellow creatures looked as solid as a wall. I shivered rubbing my arms, even though I was wearing a sweater and jeans it was cold. My eyes strayed back to the ugly monsters again watching them as they inched closer to sniff at my foot I could feel myself get colder a sensation of power coming from these creatures. There was the tingle in the back of my mind as if someone was trying to enter it. The green creature slithered up my leg wrapping around its body comfortably around my ankle as the yellow one outstretched thin filmed wings from its back and flew into my lap curling up into a swirl. I almost jumped up wanting to scream my head off, these little bastards were creeping the hell out of me. What were they?

"Oops my bad." I felt the sharp pain of a heel press onto the top of my foot. I looked up and quickly put on a blank expression realizing it was Amber from the school Dance Committee. She was a dancer on the step team and a very good one; I liked her dancing, everyone did but no one liked how she shoved it into people's faces, treating everyone as if she was better than them. The rumors about her in the boys bathroom isn't at all a tall tale as some of the popular boys liked to think.

She sneered at me with intent on annoying me, I had better things to worry about than about some stupid self-esteem issued little girl. Er….not to call the kettle black, she had more emotional problems than I did. I removed my foot quickly causing her to stumble back on her high heels. "Oops my bad." I repeated the words back to the girl who in turn glared at me.

Amber was beautiful to everyone but to the few who knew her they saw her as "the bitch follower." She couldn't do things on her own even if her life counted on it, so instead she had to follow someone in order for her to be directed, to live. Amber stood straight and stared down at me with her blue contacts, her expression could be read like a plain book that said _'I'm better than you so bow before me pubis plebian'_. I hate that look, all the adults in this school think they're superior to us and it annoys me. Her face was pale and smooth with caked on make-up, and her long black hair was tied in two braids. She was about five-one, too short compared to me and my five-five height.

"So Reina, honey how was your weekend? I heard you went by the flea market to buy yourself a pair of new shoes and some shirts." She eye-balled my clothes as if they should have been locked away in a jail.

_'Wonder who called the fashion police.'_ I thought to myself as I sighed and leaned my head back wishing school was over, one of the big reasons why I didn't like going to school in the first place was standing in front of me in cheetah print spandex, pink sandals, a black jacket with a cheetah print scarf.

"I'm surprised that you even know how to shop." She giggled behind her hand, several students looked towards us in interest.

That got the gears rolling as I felt a grin spread across my lips. "Wow, I'm _impressed_ you actually know what the flea market is, did you go there last week?" I said sarcastically sneering at her. The freaky creatures moved their heads to look up at, that was the first time they became active.

She glared at me. "Sweetie please, I know everything about you and everyone in this school." Amber pointed a purple manicured finger at my chest causing me to glower at her.

I looked down at my clothes, I wore a blue tight shirt with half zipped black sweater-hoody a pair of worn out faded blue jeans, finishing with a pair of darkened white sneakers. I looked at her with a perplexed expression. "At least I have clothes and don't look like a whore." I was calm but my adrenaline was rushing, and it was hard for me to keep sitting down with one arm across the chair and the other on the desk.

Ana, Amber's 'leader' was by the window with her girls watching the whole confrontation; she slowly walked toward us her hips sashaying from side to side. She was making heads roll, and making me sick. No doubt she was going to help her little troll, Ana had short black hair and clear brown skin and she was very beautiful with light make-up on. Too bad she was a total bitch.

"Um, Reina please Amber was only trying to comfort you, she knows how much you wish to look like her." If my eyes could shoot lasers the only thing that would be left of her would be black soot on the floor. "We all know how hard it is for you to buy Gucci." Wow these girls sure did know how to get under my skin. The whole class had its attention on us three now, her other two slaves were by the window smirking.

I snorted and looked at the girls straight in the eyes. "You know you girls are very pretty, making all the boys in school pant like dogs, catching them like bees to honey." I paused rubbing the back of my neck leaning forward as the little creatures stirred from my movement. "I wonder if that's the only thing you're catching?" I asked a pleasant smile on my lips. The class gasped including the crones.

They were mad. "You do realize that my father runs this school?!" Ana asked shoving my books to the ground. Why was it whenever you made fun of someone who made fun of you they always thought throwing your shit to the ground hurt? I mean seriously, you don't have to resort to viciousness.

I stood out of my desk and stared down the girls in a challenge. "No, no that's not it; you guys ridicule me when you don't even look at yourselves." I went to my knees picking up my books, the creepy creatures now on my arm. I stood back up dropping the items on the desk with a loud slam. "You honestly think people like you?" I could feel the words tumbling from lips and I was unable to stop them from flooding the air. These girls have been annoying since day one, bothering me whenever they got the chance. "Nobody here likes you; they only like you for your body." I pointed with a hand gesturing at their body. "And they only tolerate you for your money." I said softly. "So don't come here picking on me just because you have fucked up issues and the only way you can deal with them is to cake your faces with make-up, and surround yourself with popularity." The class was hooting for a few seconds and then they quieted down listening in awe, not like it wasn't the first time anyone told them this same line, a few turned away to look at their desk or out the window.

"Wha-?" Ana stared at me surprise on her face as Amber's mouth was flat out open.

Ignoring the two numb struck morons I sat back down at my desk the strange creatures slithering away from me, I should have paid attention more to them but the commotion had me distracted. I could feel that Ana and Amber were about to say more when a tall middle age black teacher came in.

"Alright, everybody, settle down; into your seats Amber, Ana." The teacher pointed at the girls prospective desks. Both the girls left to their appropriate seats without so much as giving me a glance. I guess I broke them down with my words, and like all the wisest of the wise say _'Words have power.'_

Everyone quietly sat for the rest of the day, listening to the teacher's terrible drabble about the mathematics of Pie. I was too busy trying to figure out what those ugly creatures were? Could they have been demons? I know for sure that I've never felt a demon's energy before; maybe that's why they felt colder than normal? I let a sigh escape my lips and marched out the room in a hurry to get to my locker to meet up with my two best friends. Walking through the halls with so many kids standing around, going to lunch, class, or the teachers monitoring the students, plus the ghosts it's like walking through New York's traffic. Ironic how the streets of the school matched the city's streets as well. Ripping open my locker door I cringed at the mess of ripped papers, broken pencils and even a pile of mud coating everything and everywhere. My eyebrow began to twitch as my hand gripped the locker door, my knuckles turning white. "What the hell is this!?" I said aggressively. The ghosts crowded around me to peer into my locker with questioning expressions.

{Oh me, oh my, I saw the one who did this.} A female squirrel floated by casually.

I turned around trying to grab the squirrel only to fall on my face, I forgot you couldn't grab them. "Who was it!?" The squirrel laughed at me floating in circles over my head. Several students passed by with raised brows, snickering laughs behind their hand.

{Oh me, oh my, it was that pale girl, the one you argued with today.} The brown rodent flew back from me, shoving my books on the top shelf only to hear nice splat and to find a nasty surprise up there too. I felt something cold and wet hit my hand cheek and land in my mouth. Peering in cried out in disbelief, my stomach lurched as the smell finally hit me. It was a pond of spit, a whole bunch of loogies poured on top of the shelf. I could feel the germs in my open mouth and face and the goose bumps running all over my body like pin pricks, making me cringe.

"OH MY GAWD!" I wailed spitting and wiping my tongue with my sleeve tears at the edge of my eyes.

{Oh yes, I forgot to mention that.} The stupid squirrel evaporated with a cackle the other ghosts laughing as well at my unfortunate circumstance.

"You stupid squirrel come back here so I can turn you into freaking stew!" I yelled my fist shaking in the air at the long gone apparition. I glared the students looking at me like I was crazy. "What are you looking at?" They all scurried including the ghosts. Glowering I slammed my locker closed sprinting to the bathroom careful not to swallow any more. I thought I felt my vomit come up then go back down. Running into a stall I quickly relived myself from all of my breakfast taking care not to fall into the toilet bowl. I hate vomiting it's just so disgusting and all of that acid burning your throat and ruining your teeth. I gasped looking into the toilet my ash brown hair tied away from my face. Amber just didn't even know how to let shit go. "Ugh." I wiped my mouth with a sleeve flushing down the contents and heading to the sink. Rinsing my mouth out I notice the freaky little creatures from this morning and this time they had an extra friend. This red little devul had no ear, nose or eyes but a big fat mouth. I stared at them for a minute, the very cold sensation coming up my spine. "You ugly buggars seem to have an interest in me and I'm not liking it." I stare at them for a moment then slowly inching closer to them, my hand outstretched to touch the green one when I felt a negative chill go down my back. I snatch my hand away quickly as the red creature snapped its teeth at me and grinned.

"Why it is an honor to finally meet the one that our master is so obsessed with."

I yelped jumping back the lock behind me clicking into place. "What are you?" I brought the volume of my site higher so I could really see what it was I was feeling. My body began to shake, making me feel the negative energy from these strange creatures, as if they were something not friendly, something with killing intent. The energy coming from them was not that of a ghost, it was demonic.

"Ah it seems you've never felt a demon's spiritual power of our caliber." The evil little mouth stuck his tongue out and smirked.

"…" I gripped my arm, I've never felt such strong negative energy before, again I felt the energy prodding at the walls of my mind. Whoever it was, they wanted in.

"It isn't the first time you've felt demon energy before, demons have always gone after you in the past." The yellow big eared demon twitched his ear and the lights turned off. An unnatural light shone around the youkai before me. "The only reason you weren't able to feel them so much was because of that familiar of yours, protecting you." The mouth cocked itself to the side. "Well until now that is. Of course it is thanks to our Master's superior ability that we were able to finally get to you and separate that blasted shadow from you." I suddenly felt the push of something warm against my body and mind, whatever it was it made me feel warms. The mouth clicked its teeth. "Speaking of shadow it looks like it's trying to get in and protect you." The demon sighed pitifully to himself. "Well it seems we better do it now." The evil little mouth launched itself at me aiming for my neck.

I stumbled back swiping my hand art the creature knocking it in a stall. The rest of its companions came slithering and flying at me startling me to crawl to my feet and slam into the door where I fumbled to rip it open, I could hear them coming for me from behind, panic setting in I finally rip the door open light shining into the stalls as well as a shadow bounding past me and into the bathroom as I ran for it ignoring the snapping of teeth and the violent screeches that no one could hear but me. I ran back to my locker leaning on my knees with my hands as I tried to catch my breath to calm the fear that was choking me. Finally calmed down I look back towards the bathroom and uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, cold sweat ran down my back causing me to shiver. A girl passed me by asking me if I was okay commenting that I looked pale. "I'm fine, no worries!" I grin to her weakly assuring her which was enough for the girl to leave me alone. Returning my attention my locker I tap both my cheeks with the palm of my hands to return color to them, reopening my locker I agonize over the mess and begin cleaning it up, ironically no time for lunch, that's amazing. After cleaning the mess I resumed my normal classes but I stayed alert for the rest of the courses. My ass was ready to bolt out of the room with the slightest indication of demons.

Finally the bell rang indicating school was out, everyone left happily to the busses, but me. I'm really not a troublemaker but I guess the crones went to a teacher and altered our little escapade. Nope, nope it's Mr. Riley, the vice principle of this prison they call a school, he's also Ana's father. That doesn't make my situation any better, maybe I'll go down fighting this TIME!

"Miss. Kuro, you are wearing my patience thin, the first month of school starts and you establish immediately that you wouldn't follow authority by running amuck of things in the assembly your first year." He ticked off the list on his fingers making me cringe, in my defense all of those were cause and effect, people would start things with me and I would respond, see effect? "And today," He slammed stubby hands on the table knocking his little pen cup over spilling the pencils on the desk allowing them to roll around. "I've had about seven students come up to me, stating that you bullied them, Ana and Amber this whole day." I just leaned back into my chair eyes drolly trained on the vice principle, though I was generally worried, this was nothing new; actually this happened to be my fifth time in his office. Amber must have paid three drones to go and prattle on like morons to this gullible man. I didn't envy the problems he had going on at home if his daughter was causing this much trouble for me here. She has him wrapped around her manicured little fingers, it's so sad. It was annoying of him trying to act like a principle who cared, it was probably his way to make up for something he lacked. What that was, I had no clue. With those thoughts aside I just listened to him drabble on about the school policies and how I as a student should be considerate of the people around me. I stifled a yawn; I'll probably get suspended, as always.

Mr. Vice Principal pinched the bridge of his nose, wandering probably what to do for my punishment. Clean up duty in the labs, clean the boys and girls bathrooms, after school detention, or maybe this one, lately it's become his favorite lately PTT; Punishment for Troubled Teenagers or in his case, Punishment for Trashy Teens. My eyes trailed over the office walls looking at the many diplomas and degrees he had received. Eventually my eyes went to the door window, Ana's round face appeared and just the same disappeared, and giggles could be heard behind the door. My brown gaze returned back to Baldy who was watching me carefully with his black eyes, then went into his desk to take out a pink form and a pencil. I observed how fat the guy really was as he dropped his pencil and struggled to pick it back up. I chuckled, when his little wig flipped forward earning me a furious growl and a death flaring glare.

"From here on out, you will be terminated from John Hilgard High School." My eyes widened with my jaw going slack.

"What wait I didn't eve-"

"You will pack up your belongings and will leave here today."

Shock registered throughout my body, I felt my eyes burn, ready to cry, but I wasn't going to cry I never cried, I made my self-stop crying when I was ten. I wouldn't give this bastard vice the bloody satisfaction. "You can't do that, not without a parent present." I growled out, my voice thick with something.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number, there was this satisfaction on his face that I wanted to beat it out off. If only I could without going to jail. "Yes Mrs. Kuro…."

Well shit he called my mother, my hands automatically gripped into fists as I stared at the boring gray carpet. Everything here, they say it's to help young people but in reality we're just a set of numbers for them to put in their banks. Every kid they help is another check they received, that's what my best friend said when she and I first met. That thought left me bitter inside, it was as if I didn't matter.

"This is Mr. Riley…yes she has been suspended…. today…. right now…okay well I will be having the school board of education backing me up this time!" He sneered into the phone twirling his chubby fingers around the chord happily. "Of course your daughter can no longer go to John Hilg…as a matter of fact." The rest of the conversation went over my head, I wasn't sitting there anymore; I was in my head hiding. Mr. Principle looked pleased with himself as he hung up the phone. "Your mother said that she will be here shortly." He stood up and went to a cabinet full of files and pulled out a large one for me. "Here is your school file, take them to your mother." I took the freaking papers from his hands and stared at them. "Just so you know," I glared back at the fat man. "I'll make it so that you may never be accepted into any other school here in this city." He sat back into his chair and swiveled it around with a smirk. "You may leave now." The Mr. Ass-Licking, butt suaving, pubic hair twisting-dick waved his hand at me as if shooing me off like I was some slave!

Leaving his office with a bang my voice trailed through the halls. "Next time you shave can you stand a little closer to the razor!" Grouchily I stomped to my locker to pack my belongings as well as taking the opportunity to text my best friends, Izahia Cram and Ezykel Borje. Izahia was so mad, and annoyed she wanted to put a plug up Ana's back end and put it into an outlet and watch her light up like a Christmas tree. The very graphic comment brought a smile to my lips, one hand on the phone and the other dropping a book into a box. Ezykel was just as upset, sad that he would lose his only other Japanese friend. I shook my head remembering the times we got on the last tour boat for the Statue of Liberty for free because we acted like foreigners. Of course I was the foreigner he was just half Japanese born in the US. I closed my locker and started to walk off but I immediately picked up the fount odor of Ana and her crones who were behind me, standing there with her hands on her hips. It was weird they were all standing there like dolls, I was just about ready for them to start break dancing in unison.

"Hahaha, the poor girl was finally kicked out of school, you know the rule too many strikes can earn you a permanent dismissal." She crackled. That was it, my last straw of patience. I spun around slipped into Japanese.

"Ugh, I don't speak the language of mutts." She waved her hand around dismissing me. Not being able to take many insults I threw my opened bottle of water into her face drenching her in month old smelly water.

She cried out. "Aaaaaah my GOD, what is this!?" All of her crones swarmed around her offering her different handkerchiefs at the same time. It was pretty comical so I sat there and laughed, fearing I might have tossed acid on her they rushed to the infirmary glaring at me all the way down the hall. If I had the chemical, I would have used it in a hot second. I silently walked out of the building lost in thought finally spotting my mother's beat up old Toyota which shook me back to reality.

She looked at me calmly as I hopped into the passenger's seat beside her and straightened my sweater with a mock grin; then clipped in my seat belt. With a sigh I leaned my head back too rest feeling the car start and drive off. She didn't look angry when I first got in, probably because she knew how mentally fucked up the school system in Hilgard was.

"Reina do you have the papers your principal gave you?" she asked

I pulled them out, wordlessly handing them over to her, my eyes were still closed as she explained everything on the way to Crescent's school. Mom got a job in Japan so it obviously required us to move, back home of course. But what home, it's been so long since we were there and we were just babies, well Crest wasn't born, she was still in mom's belly. When we finally came to the US for a better opportunity in life I bet she didn't expect it was going to be like this. Crappy life, living from pay check to pay check, it was a sad fact but I believe this situation made us humble. I banged my hand on the glass window lost in thought, and then I remembered the problem I had in the bathroom. Telling mom about the day's events and picking up Crest from school she seemed quiet all the way. It was the usual, she knew what it was but didn't plan on telling me, until we got into the house and talked a little about me training more to defend myself better against those things. Yeah practicing every night with my shields doesn't count cause it seems I'm slacking. At least from what she said, then made me promise to find a dojo to study at once we hit Japan. Sure there should be plenty of dojo's in japan! Riiiight.

"Mayybe it's time we moved."

"Yeah, I know" Glumly my eyes closed from their own accord and we went home to pack.

We didn't have much to say to anyone other than saying goodbye to neighbors and the few friends we had. We even had a going away party, it was pretty fun since mom allowed Ezykel and Izahia, Crest and I to sleep on the roof, provided that it wasn't raining. The next day we ate McDonalds and made no comment at all throughout the day, no one even said a word when we drove to the airport. It was such a melancholy feeling…why did I feel that by moving something was changing?

Ezykel and Izahia were already there. "Girl, that bitch is gonna have it coming." My rowdy friend was in a mock fighting stance throwing fists and kicks everywhere. I had to duck a few times to avoid getting knocked in the head. Ezykel jumped away from a kick, stumbling on the floor.

"Okay that's it your black ass is going to get me killed." Ezykel said. We all laughed. Crescent helped Ezykel up and said her goodbyes to both of them then bounded off sticking her tongue at the lot.

All three of us stayed quiet for a long time, in our tight little circle. "We'll miss you!" Izahia was the first to speak and to grasp me in tight hug.

Then Ezykel spoke. "Make sure to text, A LOT." He put a hand on my shoulder bringing a smile to my lips.

My throat closed up, it was my turn to speak. "You guys will always be my best friends, no matter where I go." We all smiled and hugged each other, when the voice called for out flight number. Spinning away from the two I ran to my mother.

"Reina!" Izahia was yelling. "I'm gonna plug her ass into an outlet WATCH!" I started laughing and turned around to wave goodbye quickly tears burning in my eyes. I ran into the plane before my mother or sister got on it, and I never looked back. I only hoped that going to Japan didn't mean I'd have to fight, or deal with more monsters like I did here, mother did warn otherwise and said we'd be able to handle it. Maybe I don't have to worry about anything at all, it was going to be a good year, that was for sure.

**Okay I revised this over….and over and over….fucking mary-sue you develop as an artist and you realize how sues your characters can be _ expect more change…..lot's more.**

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving Behind Goodbye**

Okay, so, maybe I wasn't the strongest girl in the city of Brooklyn New York…..alright so I am in no way the strongest girl in the world but I have become stronger thanks to a bunch of crummy events. Of course before I met the creators of these events I was living half way across the globe, being raised around the projects where drugs and alcohol were something you'd see every day. Kids jumping one another, oh and my personal favorite drive-bys, but those weren't I did get myself into some trouble from time to time; the only thing available to me was my cunning, which gave me the chance to get out of nasty situations.

Even with all the crap that surrounded me they weren't anything, only annoying, what was out of order for me was school. Honestly if it wasn't for that stupid principle, no, no, no, _IF_ it wasn't for stupid fate, destiny, gods, Spirit Detectives, and all of that mumbo jumbo spiritual stuff, then I'd be having the time of my life! For instance I and my ass would have graduated at the top of my class, gone on vacation to Italy or something, I would have gone to the Spiderman Convention for Super Heroes, sitting at the table with my mom as she had debating conversations with the women, my two best friends and I would be smacking our lips on nice little cups of _ice cream dots _and we would have gone to High School together_. _But of course as my bad luck seems to have it in for me, I'm stuck training in some stupid Temple hidden away behind some freaking mountains in Demon World!

HA! How Wonderful!?

Anyone want to erase my memory? Anyone? Anyone? All I wanted was a little action here, a little tap there…nothing out of the norm. You know like cars exploding without a reason, or demons who wanted to kill me for my blood; stuff like that should be left in movies!

What the hell do demons, and boys who shoot lights from their fingers, and use flowers as a weapon, and turn into sexy fox men, and fire demons that shoot flaming dragons form their arms! Shooting DRAGONS! Why the hell does it have anything to do with me, me and me!

What's next, King Yama's my dad? I swear I'll bang my head into the wall so hard that I'll get amnesia and forget this all ever existed! I'm serious I'll do it!

Give….. me a minute to catch….my breath…

My life is…. well was considered normal compared to some people, others would even say I would be considered Lucky to have a family consisting of my annoyingly smart sister who was several grades above her normal grade level, and my workaholic mom who worked for a paper company and then there was me. We didn't have much but in our life we were content especialy with each other. Though I complained about the insanity that has entered my life, I've always wondered if anyone has ever struggled growing up with strange abilities such as seeing apparitions and talking to them. I'd see a lot of weird things growing up and I would try to block what I saw, but sometimes I wasn't good at it and there were some things that I couldn't block from my mind. It would usually be a cruelly past death, or remains of the undead and so much more. Since I could see things, those things could see me, smell me and sometimes go after me; unfortunately the reason would be...well I didn't know what the reason was.

At times when I was attacked I would notice a shadow swiftly coming out of hiding and removing the apparition before I was harmed. Then it would disappear just as quickly as it appeared, regrettably my shadow guardian couldn't save me from my nightmares when I slept. Sometimes I dreamt of men hanging from ceilings with a noose around their necks, other ghost stocking humans with vengeance in their eyes, screaming monsters coming after me and just things that a kid should never want to go to sleep with. With the many nightmares getting worse during waking hours I finally told my mother who was not happy about those news at all. As much as my mother knew she didn't specify about the reasons why I could even see things in the first place and began teaching me to shield my ability appropriately. It was like turning down the volume on a TV, I could turn it up or down whenever I wanted to see things.

Funny enough my sister was very much like me except she felt the strong emotions of others rather than see the apparitions like I can. Mom was like us except she didn't talk much of it, and only had a strange look in her eyes whenever she did talk about our abilities. Most of the time she talked about shielding ourselves from all energies and keeping it a secret from other people in general, other than that it was a perfectly normal family without the demons, big shot spirit detectives and all that crap, our ability was as normal as natural to us as is our breathing.

But of course I have to tell you about the stupid things that happened before I moved to Japan! It's the most amazing and important part of this Diary, I mean story.

I was getting ready for school when I noticed the many ghosts hanging around the house and peering through my window. It was freaky, they usually hang around my place but there was more than usual; today seemed to be a special occasion as if something was going to happen. Throughout the day I felt rather strange, like a change was going through me. I told my mother about this and she gave me the eyes…yes the 'I know what you're talking about but I'm not going to tell you nothing.' worst look ever. My mom mumbled something under her breath unintelligently in Japanese. I knew something was up I could feel it somehow; I did know that she was supposed to be leaving for Japan on her business trip very soon. So maybe that could be it, maybe she was going to go through distress or something?

I didn't want to go to school but honestly what if my feelings were incorrect? I can't miss school just because I misinterpreted my senses. Not only that, but that'll give some higher school authority a reason to kick me out. I ignored my feelings and went to school as usual; my sister didn't act any different she went to her prestigious school for the genius kids. Same with mom besides that worry on her face. So maybe I didn't have anything to worry about? That was a total lie, this feeling wasn't going to go away and it was making me uneasy. Whatever was going to happen it was going to really change the world as I saw it.

I suddenly felt this burning sensation in my chest, expanding my lungs and coming up my throat, then it rose to my mouth and left my lips, an escape of air…oh it was just gas thanks to the morning soda.

At school nothing was any different, you know same thing just about every day, with me sitting at my desk reading a Spiderman comic book everyone spread out in their own little corners. The classroom was your average boring one, with all the students huddled in their cliques singing, gossiping, rap battling as well as the bunch of nerds who were off in a corner playing Starscape or some stupid board game; and the ghosts that usually were hanging around gossiping and pranking on the students. Well that was the usual except for the unexpected guests that were snaking around the room as if looking for something. They looked strange; one was a green snake thing with a deformed human head, small beady eyes, no mouth and a wicked big nose. The nostrils flared out as it sniffed at the student's legs and feet; you could see the little black hairs poking out. The strange nostril monster had a companion just as strangely colored in pale yellow, with no eyes, no noes and huge Dumbo ears. The seven-forty-seven ears wiggled around at the noise in the room, looking for something as it slithered along its companion, with its snake like belly.

I almost slipped out of my chair nearly flooring my face into the dirty yellow tiles when those creepy monsters turned to me. I straightened up quickly and tried to shrink into my seat, hoping the little buggers wouldn't come slithering towards my way. These things weren't ghosts which were more transparent; the green and yellow creatures looked as solid as a wall. I shivered rubbing my arms, even though I was wearing a sweater and jeans it was cold. My eyes strayed back to the ugly monsters again watching them as they inched closer to sniff at my foot I could feel myself get colder a sensation of power coming from these creatures. There was the tingle in the back of my mind as if someone was trying to enter it. The green creature slithered up my leg wrapping around its body comfortably around my ankle as the yellow one outstretched thin filmed wings from its back and flew into my lap curling up into a swirl. I almost jumped up wanting to scream my head off, these little bastards were creeping the hell out of me. What were they?

"Oops my bad." I felt the sharp pain of a heel press onto the top of my foot. I looked up and quickly put on a blank expression realizing it was Amber from the school Dance Committee. She was a dancer on the step team and a very good one; I liked her dancing, everyone did but no one liked how she shoved it into people's faces, treating everyone as if she was better than them. The rumors about her in the boys bathroom isn't at all a tall tale as some of the popular boys liked to think.

She sneered at me with intent on annoying me, I had better things to worry about than about some stupid self-esteem issued little girl. Er….not to call the kettle black, she had more emotional problems than I did. I removed my foot quickly causing her to stumble back on her high heels. "Oops my bad." I repeated the words back to the girl who in turn glared at me.

Amber was beautiful to everyone but to the few who knew her they saw her as "the bitch follower." She couldn't do things on her own even if her life counted on it, so instead she had to follow someone in order for her to be directed, to live. Amber stood straight and stared down at me with her blue contacts, her expression could be read like a plain book that said _'I'm better than you so bow before me pubis plebian'_. I hate that look, all the adults in this school think they're superior to us and it annoys me. Her face was pale and smooth with caked on make-up, and her long black hair was tied in two braids. She was about five-one, too short compared to me and my five-five height.

"So Reina, honey how was your weekend? I heard you went by the flea market to buy yourself a pair of new shoes and some shirts." She eye-balled my clothes as if they should have been locked away in a jail.

_'Wonder who called the fashion police.'_ I thought to myself as I sighed and leaned my head back wishing school was over, one of the big reasons why I didn't like going to school in the first place was standing in front of me in cheetah print spandex, pink sandals, a black jacket with a cheetah print scarf.

"I'm surprised that you even know how to shop." She giggled behind her hand, several students looked towards us in interest.

That got the gears rolling as I felt a grin spread across my lips. "Wow, I'm _impressed_ you actually know what the flea market is, did you go there last week?" I said sarcastically sneering at her. The freaky creatures moved their heads to look up at, that was the first time they became active.

She glared at me. "Sweetie please, I know everything about you and everyone in this school." Amber pointed a purple manicured finger at my chest causing me to glower at her.

I looked down at my clothes, I wore a blue tight shirt with half zipped black sweater-hoody a pair of worn out faded blue jeans, finishing with a pair of darkened white sneakers. I looked at her with a perplexed expression. "At least I have clothes and don't look like a whore." I was calm but my adrenaline was rushing, and it was hard for me to keep sitting down with one arm across the chair and the other on the desk.

Ana, Amber's 'leader' was by the window with her girls watching the whole confrontation; she slowly walked toward us her hips sashaying from side to side. She was making heads roll, and making me sick. No doubt she was going to help her little troll, Ana had short black hair and clear brown skin and she was very beautiful with light make-up on. Too bad she was a total bitch.

"Um, Reina please Amber was only trying to comfort you, she knows how much you wish to look like her." If my eyes could shoot lasers the only thing that would be left of her would be black soot on the floor. "We all know how hard it is for you to buy Gucci." Wow these girls sure did know how to get under my skin. The whole class had its attention on us three now, her other two slaves were by the window smirking.

I snorted and looked at the girls straight in the eyes. "You know you girls are very pretty, making all the boys in school pant like dogs, catching them like bees to honey." I paused rubbing the back of my neck leaning forward as the little creatures stirred from my movement. "I wonder if that's the only thing you're catching?" I asked a pleasant smile on my lips. The class gasped including the crones.

They were mad. "You do realize that my father runs this school?!" Ana asked shoving my books to the ground. Why was it whenever you made fun of someone who made fun of you they always thought throwing your shit to the ground hurt? I mean seriously, you don't have to resort to viciousness.

I stood out of my desk and stared down the girls in a challenge. "No, no that's not it; you guys ridicule me when you don't even look at yourselves." I went to my knees picking up my books, the creepy creatures now on my arm. I stood back up dropping the items on the desk with a loud slam. "You honestly think people like you?" I could feel the words tumbling from lips and I was unable to stop them from flooding the air. These girls have been annoying since day one, bothering me whenever they got the chance. "Nobody here likes you; they only like you for your body." I pointed with a hand gesturing at their body. "And they only tolerate you for your money." I said softly. "So don't come here picking on me just because you have fucked up issues and the only way you can deal with them is to cake your faces with make-up, and surround yourself with popularity." The class was hooting for a few seconds and then they quieted down listening in awe, not like it wasn't the first time anyone told them this same line, a few turned away to look at their desk or out the window.

"Wha-?" Ana stared at me surprise on her face as Amber's mouth was flat out open.

Ignoring the two numb struck morons I sat back down at my desk the strange creatures slithering away from me, I should have paid attention more to them but the commotion had me distracted. I could feel that Ana and Amber were about to say more when a tall middle age black teacher came in.

"Alright, everybody, settle down; into your seats Amber, Ana." The teacher pointed at the girls prospective desks. Both the girls left to their appropriate seats without so much as giving me a glance. I guess I broke them down with my words, and like all the wisest of the wise say _'Words have power.'_

Everyone quietly sat for the rest of the day, listening to the teacher's terrible drabble about the mathematics of Pie. I was too busy trying to figure out what those ugly creatures were? Could they have been demons? I know for sure that I've never felt a demon's energy before; maybe that's why they felt colder than normal? I let a sigh escape my lips and marched out the room in a hurry to get to my locker to meet up with my two best friends. Walking through the halls with so many kids standing around, going to lunch, class, or the teachers monitoring the students, plus the ghosts it's like walking through New York's traffic. Ironic how the streets of the school matched the city's streets as well. Ripping open my locker door I cringed at the mess of ripped papers, broken pencils and even a pile of mud coating everything and everywhere. My eyebrow began to twitch as my hand gripped the locker door, my knuckles turning white. "What the hell is this!?" I said aggressively. The ghosts crowded around me to peer into my locker with questioning expressions.

{Oh me, oh my, I saw the one who did this.} A female squirrel floated by casually.

I turned around trying to grab the squirrel only to fall on my face, I forgot you couldn't grab them. "Who was it!?" The squirrel laughed at me floating in circles over my head. Several students passed by with raised brows, snickering laughs behind their hand.

{Oh me, oh my, it was that pale girl, the one you argued with today.} The brown rodent flew back from me, shoving my books on the top shelf only to hear nice splat and to find a nasty surprise up there too. I felt something cold and wet hit my hand cheek and land in my mouth. Peering in cried out in disbelief, my stomach lurched as the smell finally hit me. It was a pond of spit, a whole bunch of loogies poured on top of the shelf. I could feel the germs in my open mouth and face and the goose bumps running all over my body like pin pricks, making me cringe.

"OH MY GAWD!" I wailed spitting and wiping my tongue with my sleeve tears at the edge of my eyes.

{Oh yes, I forgot to mention that.} The stupid squirrel evaporated with a cackle the other ghosts laughing as well at my unfortunate circumstance.

"You stupid squirrel come back here so I can turn you into freaking stew!" I yelled my fist shaking in the air at the long gone apparition. I glared the students looking at me like I was crazy. "What are you looking at?" They all scurried including the ghosts. Glowering I slammed my locker closed sprinting to the bathroom careful not to swallow any more. I thought I felt my vomit come up then go back down. Running into a stall I quickly relived myself from all of my breakfast taking care not to fall into the toilet bowl. I hate vomiting it's just so disgusting and all of that acid burning your throat and ruining your teeth. I gasped looking into the toilet my ash brown hair tied away from my face. Amber just didn't even know how to let shit go. "Ugh." I wiped my mouth with a sleeve flushing down the contents and heading to the sink. Rinsing my mouth out I notice the freaky little creatures from this morning and this time they had an extra friend. This red little devul had no ear, nose or eyes but a big fat mouth. I stared at them for a minute, the very cold sensation coming up my spine. "You ugly buggars seem to have an interest in me and I'm not liking it." I stare at them for a moment then slowly inching closer to them, my hand outstretched to touch the green one when I felt a negative chill go down my back. I snatch my hand away quickly as the red creature snapped its teeth at me and grinned.

"Why it is an honor to finally meet the one that our master is so obsessed with."

I yelped jumping back the lock behind me clicking into place. "What are you?" I brought the volume of my site higher so I could really see what it was I was feeling. My body began to shake, making me feel the negative energy from these strange creatures, as if they were something not friendly, something with killing intent. The energy coming from them was not that of a ghost, it was demonic.

"Ah it seems you've never felt a demon's spiritual power of our caliber." The evil little mouth stuck his tongue out and smirked.

"…" I gripped my arm, I've never felt such strong negative energy before, again I felt the energy prodding at the walls of my mind. Whoever it was, they wanted in.

"It isn't the first time you've felt demon energy before, demons have always gone after you in the past." The yellow big eared demon twitched his ear and the lights turned off. An unnatural light shone around the youkai before me. "The only reason you weren't able to feel them so much was because of that familiar of yours, protecting you." The mouth cocked itself to the side. "Well until now that is. Of course it is thanks to our Master's superior ability that we were able to finally get to you and separate that blasted shadow from you." I suddenly felt the push of something warm against my body and mind, whatever it was it made me feel warms. The mouth clicked its teeth. "Speaking of shadow it looks like it's trying to get in and protect you." The demon sighed pitifully to himself. "Well it seems we better do it now." The evil little mouth launched itself at me aiming for my neck.

I stumbled back swiping my hand art the creature knocking it in a stall. The rest of its companions came slithering and flying at me startling me to crawl to my feet and slam into the door where I fumbled to rip it open, I could hear them coming for me from behind, panic setting in I finally rip the door open light shining into the stalls as well as a shadow bounding past me and into the bathroom as I ran for it ignoring the snapping of teeth and the violent screeches that no one could hear but me. I ran back to my locker leaning on my knees with my hands as I tried to catch my breath to calm the fear that was choking me. Finally calmed down I look back towards the bathroom and uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, cold sweat ran down my back causing me to shiver. A girl passed me by asking me if I was okay commenting that I looked pale. "I'm fine, no worries!" I grin to her weakly assuring her which was enough for the girl to leave me alone. Returning my attention my locker I tap both my cheeks with the palm of my hands to return color to them, reopening my locker I agonize over the mess and begin cleaning it up, ironically no time for lunch, that's amazing. After cleaning the mess I resumed my normal classes but I stayed alert for the rest of the courses. My ass was ready to bolt out of the room with the slightest indication of demons.

Finally the bell rang indicating school was out, everyone left happily to the busses, but me. I'm really not a troublemaker but I guess the crones went to a teacher and altered our little escapade. Nope, nope it's Mr. Riley, the vice principle of this prison they call a school, he's also Ana's father. That doesn't make my situation any better, maybe I'll go down fighting this TIME!

"Miss. Kuro, you are wearing my patience thin, the first month of school starts and you establish immediately that you wouldn't follow authority by running amuck of things in the assembly your first year." He ticked off the list on his fingers making me cringe, in my defense all of those were cause and effect, people would start things with me and I would respond, see effect? "And today," He slammed stubby hands on the table knocking his little pen cup over spilling the pencils on the desk allowing them to roll around. "I've had about seven students come up to me, stating that you bullied them, Ana and Amber this whole day." I just leaned back into my chair eyes drolly trained on the vice principle, though I was generally worried, this was nothing new; actually this happened to be my fifth time in his office. Amber must have paid three drones to go and prattle on like morons to this gullible man. I didn't envy the problems he had going on at home if his daughter was causing this much trouble for me here. She has him wrapped around her manicured little fingers, it's so sad. It was annoying of him trying to act like a principle who cared, it was probably his way to make up for something he lacked. What that was, I had no clue. With those thoughts aside I just listened to him drabble on about the school policies and how I as a student should be considerate of the people around me. I stifled a yawn; I'll probably get suspended, as always.

Mr. Vice Principal pinched the bridge of his nose, wandering probably what to do for my punishment. Clean up duty in the labs, clean the boys and girls bathrooms, after school detention, or maybe this one, lately it's become his favorite lately PTT; Punishment for Troubled Teenagers or in his case, Punishment for Trashy Teens. My eyes trailed over the office walls looking at the many diplomas and degrees he had received. Eventually my eyes went to the door window, Ana's round face appeared and just the same disappeared, and giggles could be heard behind the door. My brown gaze returned back to Baldy who was watching me carefully with his black eyes, then went into his desk to take out a pink form and a pencil. I observed how fat the guy really was as he dropped his pencil and struggled to pick it back up. I chuckled, when his little wig flipped forward earning me a furious growl and a death flaring glare.

"From here on out, you will be terminated from John Hilgard High School." My eyes widened with my jaw going slack.

"What wait I didn't eve-"

"You will pack up your belongings and will leave here today."

Shock registered throughout my body, I felt my eyes burn, ready to cry, but I wasn't going to cry I never cried, I made my self-stop crying when I was ten. I wouldn't give this bastard vice the bloody satisfaction. "You can't do that, not without a parent present." I growled out, my voice thick with something.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number, there was this satisfaction on his face that I wanted to beat it out off. If only I could without going to jail. "Yes Mrs. Kuro…."

Well shit he called my mother, my hands automatically gripped into fists as I stared at the boring gray carpet. Everything here, they say it's to help young people but in reality we're just a set of numbers for them to put in their banks. Every kid they help is another check they received, that's what my best friend said when she and I first met. That thought left me bitter inside, it was as if I didn't matter.

"This is Mr. Riley…yes she has been suspended…. today…. right now…okay well I will be having the school board of education backing me up this time!" He sneered into the phone twirling his chubby fingers around the chord happily. "Of course your daughter can no longer go to John Hilg…as a matter of fact." The rest of the conversation went over my head, I wasn't sitting there anymore; I was in my head hiding. Mr. Principle looked pleased with himself as he hung up the phone. "Your mother said that she will be here shortly." He stood up and went to a cabinet full of files and pulled out a large one for me. "Here is your school file, take them to your mother." I took the freaking papers from his hands and stared at them. "Just so you know," I glared back at the fat man. "I'll make it so that you may never be accepted into any other school here in this city." He sat back into his chair and swiveled it around with a smirk. "You may leave now." The Mr. Ass-Licking, butt suaving, pubic hair twisting-dick waved his hand at me as if shooing me off like I was some slave!

Leaving his office with a bang my voice trailed through the halls. "Next time you shave can you stand a little closer to the razor!" Grouchily I stomped to my locker to pack my belongings as well as taking the opportunity to text my best friends, Izahia Cram and Ezykel Borje. Izahia was so mad, and annoyed she wanted to put a plug up Ana's back end and put it into an outlet and watch her light up like a Christmas tree. The very graphic comment brought a smile to my lips, one hand on the phone and the other dropping a book into a box. Ezykel was just as upset, sad that he would lose his only other Japanese friend. I shook my head remembering the times we got on the last tour boat for the Statue of Liberty for free because we acted like foreigners. Of course I was the foreigner he was just half Japanese born in the US. I closed my locker and started to walk off but I immediately picked up the fount odor of Ana and her crones who were behind me, standing there with her hands on her hips. It was weird they were all standing there like dolls, I was just about ready for them to start break dancing in unison.

"Hahaha, the poor girl was finally kicked out of school, you know the rule too many strikes can earn you a permanent dismissal." She crackled. That was it, my last straw of patience. I spun around slipped into Japanese.

"Ugh, I don't speak the language of mutts." She waved her hand around dismissing me. Not being able to take many insults I threw my opened bottle of water into her face drenching her in month old smelly water.

She cried out. "Aaaaaah my GOD, what is this!?" All of her crones swarmed around her offering her different handkerchiefs at the same time. It was pretty comical so I sat there and laughed, fearing I might have tossed acid on her they rushed to the infirmary glaring at me all the way down the hall. If I had the chemical, I would have used it in a hot second. I silently walked out of the building lost in thought finally spotting my mother's beat up old Toyota which shook me back to reality.

She looked at me calmly as I hopped into the passenger's seat beside her and straightened my sweater with a mock grin; then clipped in my seat belt. With a sigh I leaned my head back too rest feeling the car start and drive off. She didn't look angry when I first got in, probably because she knew how mentally fucked up the school system in Hilgard was.

"Reina do you have the papers your principal gave you?" she asked

I pulled them out, wordlessly handing them over to her, my eyes were still closed as she explained everything on the way to Crescent's school. Mom got a job in Japan so it obviously required us to move, back home of course. But what home, it's been so long since we were there and we were just babies, well Crest wasn't born, she was still in mom's belly. When we finally came to the US for a better opportunity in life I bet she didn't expect it was going to be like this. Crappy life, living from pay check to pay check, it was a sad fact but I believe this situation made us humble. I banged my hand on the glass window lost in thought, and then I remembered the problem I had in the bathroom. Telling mom about the day's events and picking up Crest from school she seemed quiet all the way. It was the usual, she knew what it was but didn't plan on telling me, until we got into the house and talked a little about me training more to defend myself better against those things. Yeah practicing every night with my shields doesn't count cause it seems I'm slacking. At least from what she said, then made me promise to find a dojo to study at once we hit Japan. Sure there should be plenty of dojo's in japan! Riiiight.

"Mayybe it's time we moved."

"Yeah, I know" Glumly my eyes closed from their own accord and we went home to pack.

We didn't have much to say to anyone other than saying goodbye to neighbors and the few friends we had. We even had a going away party, it was pretty fun since mom allowed Ezykel and Izahia, Crest and I to sleep on the roof, provided that it wasn't raining. The next day we ate McDonalds and made no comment at all throughout the day, no one even said a word when we drove to the airport. It was such a melancholy feeling…why did I feel that by moving something was changing?

Ezykel and Izahia were already there. "Girl, that bitch is gonna have it coming." My rowdy friend was in a mock fighting stance throwing fists and kicks everywhere. I had to duck a few times to avoid getting knocked in the head. Ezykel jumped away from a kick, stumbling on the floor.

"Okay that's it your black ass is going to get me killed." Ezykel said. We all laughed. Crescent helped Ezykel up and said her goodbyes to both of them then bounded off sticking her tongue at the lot.

All three of us stayed quiet for a long time, in our tight little circle. "We'll miss you!" Izahia was the first to speak and to grasp me in tight hug.

Then Ezykel spoke. "Make sure to text, A LOT." He put a hand on my shoulder bringing a smile to my lips.

My throat closed up, it was my turn to speak. "You guys will always be my best friends, no matter where I go." We all smiled and hugged each other, when the voice called for out flight number. Spinning away from the two I ran to my mother.

"Reina!" Izahia was yelling. "I'm gonna plug her ass into an outlet WATCH!" I started laughing and turned around to wave goodbye quickly tears burning in my eyes. I ran into the plane before my mother or sister got on it, and I never looked back. I only hoped that going to Japan didn't mean I'd have to fight, or deal with more monsters like I did here, mother did warn otherwise and said we'd be able to handle it. Maybe I don't have to worry about anything at all, it was going to be a good year, that was for sure.

**Okay I revised this over….and over and over….fucking mary-sue you develop as an artist and you realize how sues your characters can be _ expect more change…..lot's more.**


End file.
